Talk:UNSC Miranda Keyes
The UNSC Miranda Keyes? Don't they usually name ships after cities, myth, or just randomly chosen names such as Shoreless Waves? -- Your Worst Nightmare 13:22, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Weird name but its a tribute to the commander...lookie at second sentence?? :But this ship was comissioned only months after the Human-Covie war ended. With the massive Covenant strike on the Inner Colonies, materials would be scarce and industry would be shattered. There would be no way a Battlecruiser would be made in that short amount of time. It could have taken years to get the industry back to the way it was before the war. Also, wasn't Paris IV glassed? -- Your Worst Nightmare 15:34, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::I already answered Johnson's comments on the battle cruiser classification itself at Talk:Sojourn-class battle cruiser. UNSC Beneath Shoreless Waves was named by Dragonclaws in homage to a poem written by Erasmus Darwin in 1802 — its naming wasn't randomized. I was looking for other unique names, and came with the idea to name vessels after fallen heroes in the Human-Covenant War — hence the UNSC Miranda Keyes. I don't think there is a restriction of naming of UNSC vessels. Modern U.S. Navy ships are named after historical or modern-day personages. The capability to construct vessels I believe would be an imperative — as Dragonclaws loves to point out, the URF and the Insurrectionists would immediately seize upon this opportunity to raise havoc, and limited number of specific anti-rebel warships would be necessitated. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:36, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought about that considering it's a new class. -- Your Worst Nightmare 18:33, 10 March 2008 (UTC) The names for ships and space ships have no real boundaries. They could be anything from a name of a person, to a place, to a weapon, or anything you could think of. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:59, 10 March 2008 (UTC) I can imagine it now...the UNSC ICWS MA5B Assault Rifle Spartan 501 21:38, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Lol, that'd be a nice ship name. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 03:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC) The article seems clean and canon-friendly, I don't see what the hubbub was about. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:12, 11 March 2008 (UTC) What, no one's ever heard of the UNSC Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle? It was extremely popular I hear. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:25, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ......... Are we done here?? :Should be. I really don't see what the consternation is over naming a battleship after a war hero. The US Navy names its ships after past or present political figures or war heroes. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 17:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, to get me straight, my main problem with it is the fact that it was made only months after the end of the Human-Covie war. The Covie's would've destroyed Human Shipyards, and it would've taken years to get them back up to production. -- Your Worst Nightmare 18:50, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Suppose the Humans have some planets that have shipyards and haven't been glassed, what about that? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not talking about glasssing. Earth wasn't (totally) glassed, but the ship yards were most likely ravaged and struck, same goes for Mars. The Inner Colonies were under seige, and if the Covenant really wanted to win, they would've gone for the ship yards, which they probably did. -- Your Worst Nightmare 21:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) But suppose there were some planets (with shipyards), that weren't ravaged and struck. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:08, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Dude... the Covenant were completely decimating humanity. It is highly unlikely that there was a planet that the Covenant didn't find. -- Your Worst Nightmare 12:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the UNSC were trying very hard to keep their colonies hidden. It was only by accident, after all, that they found Earth. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:52, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Eh, good point. -- Your Worst Nightmare 00:46, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Johnson, are you purposely trying to find something wrong with this article? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:05, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :No. -- Your Worst Nightmare :Okay then. Lets put the matter at rest. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:10, 13 March 2008 (UTC)